The Fairy Dragon's Adventures at Yokai Academy: Season One
by MidnightFlare72
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a sixteen year old half dragon with the magic of the fairy's. He sent to Yokai Academy a school for monsters by his parents Igneel and Mavis. Follow Natsu as he go through his first year of high school encountering many different monsters. Crappy summary but I don't care. I do not own Fairy Tail or Rosario Vampire. Natsu/Maka pairing. Don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Fairy Dragon and the School of Monsters"**

**Chapter One**

(In the middle of some random forest)

"Natsu, you can't make that mistake in the middle of a battle, because if you do your opponent will kill if you do" a dragon with yellow glowing eyes and red scales shouted at a sixteen year old boy that had tan skin and a head of pink heir.

"I only did what you told me so you have no right to yell Igneel" Natsu shouted back sending his father an evil glare "Anyway why is important to be able to keep my guard up anyway, wouldn't be easier to dodge them than counter attack".

"You have a good point Natsu" Igneel said looking the boy in the eye "But what if you can't dodge there, attacks then what will you do?"

The boy started to think but couldn't come up with an answer "I don't know attack maybe" Natsu said earning a sigh form the dragon.

"Natsu, attacking will not always work on your opponent" the dragon said "Remember what I told you a few days ago".

The boy entered a think pose again and after a few seconds he spoke "A good defense is a good offense" Natsu said copying his father tone which earned him a glare.

Igneel was about to yell at the boy to respect is elders and not to talk back before he was interrupted by someone shouting their names. At hearing the voice Igneel eyes open wide before looking down to see a woman with long blonde hair glaring at him tapping her foot as an evil aura surrounded her . He was about to speck again only to be interrupted by the woman again.

"Igneel what have I told you about keeping out son out late to train" she said with a dark voice "Also why did you forget that we were have dinner right before sun down".

Igneel the great fire dragon king was facing the only thing that he feared his only mate pissed off at him for disobeying her orders about her and his only son staying out late training and forgetting about dinner time. "M-Mavis dear I can explain me and Natsu was about to head back after we finished but he kept messing up" Igneel said trying to save his scale ass and from the looks of it he succeed.

"Alright I will let you off this time but next time you do forget I will personal shove a pine tree up your ass" Mavis said with a grin that could send a shiver down Deaths spine.

Seeing his parents interact with each other Natsu couldn't help but chuckle. He was about to say something but his stomach beat him to the punch by making sounds which didn't go unheard by his parents. "Um can we go home now I'm hungry" Natsu said with a shy grin feeling embarrassed.

"Of course Natsu and I made your and your father's favorite dish to" Mavis said grinning at her sons antics. "What do you say Igneel you ready to go home" She said turning around to look at her husband or how he puts it her mate with a smile that said say yes or suffer.

Seeing that smile Igneel quickly replayed "Yes it's time to go home" he said putting his claw down in front of Mavis and Natsu. Which the two hoped on and after making sure they were on he extend his wings which were tore a little from his time fighting to claim his title. He gave his family one last look and said "Hang on" both looked up shock there head. After seeing that they are ready we flapped his wings lifting himself off the ground and started to fly to their home.

After twenty minutes of flying they final reached their home which is a castle on the side of a dead volcano. As Igneel landed he lowers his claw so that his son and wife could get off. As his son leaves his claw he is surrounded by a white blinding light which makes his mate and son look away. After the light died down they saw with red hair and tan skin. He was dressed in a red shirt that had no sleeves and a pair of blue jeans.

"Dad I will never get used to that, and also when you teach me to turn into a dragon" Natsu said looking at his father.

"Well son I'm happy I can still surprise you and also I can't teach you that it's something you learn on your own" Igneel replayed to only see a frown form on his son's lips.

"That's not fair dad" Natsu said frowning

"Well life isn't fair Natsu and you're going have to learn to accept that" Igneel replayed back to his son "But I think you will be able to do it though so don't get down".

After hearing his father say this he turned his frown into a smile and said "Alright dad I will do my best".

Mavis watch as the two men in her life talked. Then she remember the dinner that she made was getting cold and interrupted both of them "Could you guys finish this conversation while we eat dinner" she said smiling at both of them "Unless you like cold spicy noodles".

See that smile both men shook their head not wanting to angry the woman also so that they can eat the noodles hot.

The three made their way to a large dining room that had five medieval chandlers several tapestry's that pictured dragons on them and a long dinner table with over seven chairs placed around it. Igneel sat at the head of the table, Natsu sat in the chair to his left while Mavis disappeared into the kitchen to warm up the food so that it would be nice and warm for the boys. When the food was done warming up Mavis made three bowls two large ones for the boys and a small one for herself. When she exited the kitchen carrying the bowls she found her husband and her son still talking. When she reached them they turned to her a grabbed their own bowl after her son grabbed his she turn to the seat right of Igneel a sat down and eat.

While they were eating there was nothing but silence and a few nervous glances between Igneel and Mavis which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"Hey are you two ok because you both look really nervous" Natsu said which ended the silence between the three family members.

"Yes, we are fine Natsu there is no need to worry" Igneel said smiling at his son with a toothy grin.

"Are you sure because you and mom keep looking at each other" Natsu said looking at his parents with a straight face.

This time his mother responded while smiling "It's nothing sweetheart we just are thinking of something that's all".

Hearing his mother's words Natsu knew that it was nothing. "Mother I can tell when something is bothering you" Natsu said with a serious look "So save me the trouble of figuring it out and tell me".

After hearing Natsu words Mavis looked to Igneel and got a nod to tell her I was ok to tell him. "Alright Natsu I will tell you" She said sighing "Your father and me are going to send you to school".

"That's awesome I can't wait!" Natsu said with a toothy grin that resembled his fathers.

Hearing the boy sound happy both parents looked at him with wide eyes. "Natsu you want to go to school?" Igneel said try to see if he was hearing things.

"Yah!" Natsu said throwing his fist up in the air.

Natsu parents looked at each other than back to their son who was smiling. "Natsu, that's great I though you would hate to go to school because you had to learn" Mavis cheered at her son's motivation to learn. But like everything she forgot that he was a Dragneel and her little celebration was cut short by her own son.

"Learn you mean to study with books like you did me!" Natsu shouted wide eyed as he remembered his own mother teaching him how to read and write. Let's just say he never wanted to do that again.

"Yes Natsu School is a place you learn with books, what else could it be my boy" Igneel said looking at his son with a confused face waiting for a replay.

"I thought it was a place you go and meet other people and team up to fight monster" Natsu replayed "Kind of like that place mother made, what was the name".

"Natsu you are thinking about a guild, and the name of my guild is called fairy tail and don't worry you will be able to join" Mavis said with a sweet tone staring at her son who's face lit up with a smile until he heard the next part "But you have to finish school first".

"But mom that's not fair" Natsu said sounding like a five year old puffing his cheeks out.

"No buts young man you will go to school and that's final do you understand" Mavis spoke in a commanding tone which shut the boy up fast.

Knowing that he can't escape his fate he looked at his mother and father and spoke "Alright I will go to 'school' if it will make you happy" the whole time he said this he had a large frown.

"That's good to hear Natsu because we have already filled out the paper work" Igneel said smiling "You will be leaving into days".

"What is the name of the school that I will be attending" Natsu said as he couldn't help ask accepting his fate.

"You will be attending Yokai Academy, the same school me and your mother help build" Igneel said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Natsu.

"Yokai, you mean that school full of monster" Natsu said looking shocked.

"Yup" both of his parents replayed smiling which creped Natsu out.

"I don't know about this, and mom didn't you say humans weren't allowed there?" Natsu said with a worried expression.

"Natsu you will be fine trust me" Igneel replayed reassuring his son that everything will be ok.

Not believing his father "Dad I'm going to a school full of monster as a human, I don't think I will be fine" Natsu retorted back.

"Natsu you may have human blood in you but you are far off from being human for two reasons" Igneel said holding up two fingers. "One you are half dragon because of me" putting one finger down "And two you have fairy magic running in your veins thanks to your mother" placing the second finger down.

"I guess, so when do I start" Natsu groaned out placing his head on the table.

"You leave early thing tomorrow at seven" Mavis cheered clapping her hands.

Hearing his mother's tone Natsu sweat dropped "The way you sound even if we didn't have this talk I still would be going".

"You got that right young man" Igneel chuckled out.

"Alright, I think that's everything that we have to talk about don't you think dear" Mavis looked at her husband and received a nod. "Natsu I want you to do the dishes than go pack for tomorrow alright" she commanded looking at her son.

"Alright" Natsu groaned out.

After an hour of cleaning the dishes Natsu went to his room and started to pack. When he reaches his bedroom he opened the door and clapped his hands to turn on the magical lights that hung above the room. As the light flicked on he look to his bed and noticed a new set of clothes with a note. He picked the note up and started to read it "Yokai Academy uniform".

After reading the note Natsu placed it on the desk next to the closet. He reached into the closet and grabbed two suit cases and proceeded to his bed where he laid the suit case. After opening the case he grabbed everything that he was going to take with him. Two hours of searching and collecting along with trying to stuff it all in the suit cases, he lay down in his bed thinking how his life changes tomorrow while sleep takes over.

(Time skip)

Natsu walked through a forest of dead trees and tome stones. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was eight thirty. It has been an hour since he left his house which he wasn't complaining because he got away from his mother and father. Remember his parents memories of over an hour ago started to flush from his mind.

(Flashback)

Natsu was in dreamland until "Natsu Dragneel you better get your ass out of bed now or I will go and get your father" a voice shouted and echoed throughout his room wake him up. He sat up looking up at the door to his room to see his mother smiling at him. "You know you could just shack me and I will wake up" Natsu said wiping his eyes.

"I know but this way is so much fun and I get to yell as loud as I want to" Mavis chirped. "Now get out of bed and get dress then go eat breakfast alright" she said.

"Alright" Natsu groaned sitting up and throwing on his new uniform which consisted of a green jacket which he left off, a pair of brown checker dress pants, and dress shoes. After he tied his shoes he walked down the stairs to the dining room to find a plate full of food at his seat. He sat down and started to eat. When he finished he looked up at the clock to see that it was only ten past seven. 'Well a least my morning is going ok' Natsu thought, but a chill ran through his spin telling him that he thought wrong. He throws his plate into the sink and went to his room and grabs his stuff. He made his way down the stairs from his room into the living room where his parents were sitting.

"You already to leave Natsu" Igneel said while reading the newspaper and the main article was about Fairy Tail destroying a town in less than five minutes.

"Yes dad I have everything" Natsu replayed back.

"Are you sure you have everything" Igneel questioned earning a nod from his son. "So you have protection if you know want to mate" he said smiling.

"Really Dad" Natsu replayed blushing a bright red. 'I knew something bad was going to happen' Natsu though remembering the chill that ran down his spin.

Igneel started to laugh at how embarrass his son was but his joy was cut short by someone coughing. Igneel looked over to see a glaring Mavis tapping her foot and the only thought that ran through 'Some please save me'.

"Igneel dear you aren't trying to corrupt our son on" Mavis said glaring at her husband.

"No dear just trying to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and you don't know when his inner dragon might take over" Igneel said while prying that his plan worked.

Natsu watched as his parents talked about his future sex life. 'Really you two stop talking like I'm not here and get off the subject of my sex life" Natsu thought before he heard a honk. "That must be the bus bye" Natsu said trying to make a break for the door but fail as he opened it he was tackled to the ground by his mother who was crying. After a few minutes they succeed in ripping of Mavis with help of the bus driver who Natsu thought was weird because he had glowing eyes. Natsu looked back and waved before turning to the bus drive a telling him to get him out of here.

(Flashback ended)

Natsu was woken for his thoughts by a clanking sound behind him. As he turned a metal object hit him right in the forehead before being shoved back a few feet. As he pushed himself up he noticed that his hand was on something soft. Opening his eyes he has that his hand was on some ones thigh containing to look up se saw a girl with long pink hair like his. Remember were his hand was and blushed pulled his hand away as fast as he could and a apologized "I'm sorry"

The girl opened her eyes to see a boy with short hair apologizing. "It's alright you shouldn't be apologizing it should be me" she said feeling embarrassed and looked away. "Are you alright" She asked shoving her embarrassment to the side.

Natsu lifted his head at the girl and smiled. "Yah I'm ok what about you" Natsu responded.

Finding out that he wasn't harmed made the girl smile. She stood up "My name is Moka Akashiya first year" she introduced herself while holding her hand out to help him up.

"Natsu Dragneel also first year" Natsu said as he grabbed the hand offered to him.

"So you're a first year that's great" Moka cheered while putting on her biggest smile.

Natsu looked at her and couldn't help but smile back thinking that he finally made a friend "I know to think that I made a friend before school even started" He shouted happily.

"Did you just call me a friend" Moka asked hope she heard him right.

"Yah" Natsu answered with a big grin that threatened to split his face into.

Moka started to cry before tackling Natsu in a bear hug. "Moka are you ok" Natsu voice worried about his new friend.

"Yes Natsu I'm just happy because you're my first friend" Moka chocked out while sobbing into Natsu shoulder.

"How am I your First Friend" Natsu said confused.

"Because most people run away from because I'm a vampire" she said getting up off of him.

"You're a vampire" Natsu asked which made Moka freeze but he next few words shocked her "That's cool I have read about vampires but I never thought that I would be friends with one.

Feeling the happiness in the air they both looked at each other and smiled. They were in their own world before Natsu watch beeped and pulled them back to reality.

"Crap come on we are going to be late" Natsu shouted grabbing Moka by the hand a pulling her along.

Moka blush because she was holding Natsu hand. But she smiled knowing that she had friend.

"Hey I think I see the school let's hurry" Natsu shouted looking back at Moka.

Seeing that smile Moka couldn't help but blush and smile more "Alright".

(Author Note)

I know there are some grammar issues with this writing even though I had my friend proof read this and there are two reasons for that why my grammar is bad.

I have not written a story in English only Japanese.

Also I have been studding over in Japan for a year and Germany for a year.

So I hope you enjoyed the story because I will be writing more.

Also after the second chapter I will be having you vote on who Natsu meets in the chapters.

Please review I know the grammar will be brought up but I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to make this chapter more descriptive and tried to slow things downs but do read and review it because I know there are mistakes and something's that I need to fix.**

**Also theirs going to be an OC that I made appearing in this and there's going to be another a few chapters down.**

**Finally I'm going to split this up into three stories with each story covering up a year of Natsu high school career.**

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoO means a change in scene**

Chapter 2

Natsu and Moka run through the front gate of the school breathing hard, and still holding hands. Natsu and Moka looked around for the other students but didn't see any. "Looks as everyone else went to their class already," Natsu said looking at Moka still holding her hand.

"I think your right Natsu," Moka replayed to his statement looking down at their hands that were connected.

Noticing the pink running across the pink haired girls 'Why is she blushing,' Natsu thought before flowing her eyes. His eyes widen and a blush ran across his face 'that's why she blushing,' Natsu thought letting go of her hand. After letting go an awkward silence fell. "Well I think we should hurry we don't want to be late," Natsu said blushing.

"Yah we don't want to be late for our first day," Moka said still blushing.

They both walked to the door with a blush in silence thinking the same thing, 'why am I still blushing, we aren't holding hands anymore'.

When both of them reached the doors, Natsu reached out and grabbed the hand. Natsu turned to Moka and opened the door for her to enter make Moka blush even more.

"Thank you Natsu," she said smiling at Natsu and walked through the door.

See her smiling made Natsu blush more. "No problem my father told me that hold a door open for a woman is good manners," Natsu said ignoring the blush and smiled.

Once he said father Moka remembered the task that her father had given her. "Wait Natsu I have something to do before I go to class," Moka said turning to Natsu.

"What is it," Natsu questioned looking at her.

"I have to deliver this package for my father to the headmaster," Moka answered the pink haired boy.

"Alright let's go then," Natsu said smiling

"You don't have to go with me Natsu," Moka said waving her hands in front of her, "Anyway I don't want you to be late cause of me".

Natsu look at her for a few seconds. "Alright, but to be frank I wouldn't have cared if I was late because I was help you," Natsu said crossing his arms pouting.

Seeing the boy pout, 'He looks cute,' Moka thought not realizing she just called Natsu cute. "Alright Natsu I understand," she said smiling that earned her a big tooth grin from the pink hair boy.

"Well if you're fine I guess I'll head to class then," Natsu said turning around and started down the hall.

Moka watched as Natsu walked down the hall and disappeared as he took a right. 'I'm happy that I'm friends with such a great person,' Moka thought turning and heading down the hall that leads to the headmaster office.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Natsu left Moka and proceeded to class but something had slipped his mind he didn't know where it was. "Shit, I forgot that I was going to have Moka show me where my room was," Natsu cursed himself for forgetting. Natsu looked down at his watch and saw that he had twenty minutes left before class started 'Damn it there not much time left,' Natsu thought before sprinting down the hall.

After Nineteen minutes, a few broken down doors, and a misunderstanding in the girls bath rooms he reached the correct room and kicked the door open "I finally found it," Natsu shouted. Natsu entered the room to see that no was there. "Where the fuck is everyone," Natsu asked himself.

"There at the entrance ceremony you idiot," a voice answered making Natsu jump.

Natsu looked over in the far corner and saw a boy the same age as him with spiky white hair, pale skin and blue eyes smirking. "Shit, I forgot about that," Natsu said making the boy laugh. "What are you laughing at," Natsu shouted with a pissed off look.

"You never change Natsu," the boy said smirking.

"How do you know my name," Natsu asked shocked that this person that he never met knew his name.

"You don't remember me Natsu," the boy expression took a shocked look. "It's me Coal Blackward, we played together when we were young," he said shocking Natsu again.

"Coal is that really you, man I haven't seen you in years," Natsu said smiling.

"Yah, it's been seven years to be exact, dragon breath," Coal said smirking.

"What did you call me pussy cat," Natsu shot back smirking as well.

Natsu and Coal looked at each other before busting out in laughter. After a few seconds both them final stopped laughing and smiled at each other.

"You haven't changed much Natsu," Coal said smiling before turning and heading back to his seat.

"Yah, same goes for you," Natsu replayed back following. "So what have you been up to these past seven years Coal," Natsu asked sitting down in the seat in front of Coal.

"Not much just training with the old man," Coal answered. "What about you Natsu," he asked.

"Same as you man," Natsu sighed.

Natsu and Coal continued talking about what both of them did the last seven years until the other students walked in along with their teacher. The teacher waited for everyone to sit before speaking "Good Morning everyone I'm your home room teacher Miss Nekoname," Miss Nekoname talked for about twenty minutes about what the school was built for and the rules that the school had. "That's everything, do you have any questions," she said as long tail came out of her skirt only for a student to point it out and receive a book to the face. "Alright if you don't have any questions you're dismissed and are free to explore the school".

The whole time Natsu was sitting at his desk staring out the window think about what Moka was doing until someone called his name catching his attention. He turned to see who it was and saw his childhood friend standing there. "Hey man what's up," Natsu said ignoring the fact that he was spacing out.

"Not much I was just asking you if you want to explore the school," Coal said

Natsu thought about it for a few seconds before answering, "Good idea I don't want to get lost again" remembering all the commotion that he cause and everyone that he piss off.

"Yah we don't need you kicking the door in every morning," Coal mocked earning him a glare from the pink haired teen.

"Shut it fluff ball," Natsu shoot back at his friend's poor excuse of a joke.

"No Tinker Bell," Coal shoots back.

Both of them stood there glaring before Natsu heard what sounded like a bell. "Shit we have to go to class man," Natsu said panicking.

"Don't worry about it," Coal said waving it off like class didn't matter. "Now let's go explore this big ass school and discover the hidden secrets," Coal said placing a foot on a desk and placing his hands on his hips puffing his chest out.

"Alright mister explore let me tell you two things," Natsu said holding up to fingers. "One this is not an expedition for buried treasure," Natsu put one finger down, "and two I'm not missing class because if my mother found out, well you know," Natsu put down the second finger and started think of what his mother would do that cause a shiver to run down his spin.

Coal heard Natsu mention his mother and started remembering everything that woman did. "Don't worry Natsu all the classes were canceled today to let us get used to the school," Coal reassured Natsu while mental pushing all the images of Natsu mother out of his head. "Also you think I would help you skip class your mother would skin me a live," Coal added final removing all the images from his head.

"Yah your right pussy cat she would make the term skin a cat a reality," it was Natsu turn to snicker at his friend who just shivered at his words.

"Enough alright let's just go explore the school," Coal said wanting to get off the subject of Natsu mother.

"Alright man lets go explore the school," Natsu said waking to the door.

Natsu and Coal walked around going to every class that was listed on their papers. There first stop was the math room where they met there cute but creepy math teacher that talked about nothing except math. Leaving the woman to her rambling on how math is so great they head to the history class room and met their teacher who wasn't that exciting. After meeting all of their teachers Coal decided it was time to explore the area. "Alright now that we have finished the school tour lets go explore the rest of the area," Coal said with a shining glint in his eyes.

"Alright man whatever you say," Natsu said sweat dropping at his friend's obsession of exploring.

Coal And Natsu made their way out of the school and started walking to the gate that leads into the forest. As both them was about to walk through the gate Natsu heard someone shout.

"Coal you big meanie," a vice that sounded like a little kid shouted.

Natsu turned to see who it was and only saw a blue blur rush past him and tackle Coal to the ground.

"Happy, you need stop doing that before you kill me," Coal said a blue cat with wings.

When Coal said the name Happy, Natsu eyes widen. "Coal did you just say Happy," Natsu said receiving a nod from his friend.

"Yah Natsu this is Happy," Coal lifted the blue cat to face the pink haired boy. "Happy say hello to your other older brother Natsu," he said making the blue cats eyes widen staring at Natsu.

"Brother Natsu," Happy whispered with tears in his eyes.

Natsu saw the tears and walked up to the blue cat and placed a hand on the cats head. "Hello there Happy it's been a long time since I last saw you," Natsu said rubbing the cats head.

"Big brother Natsu," Happy shouted jumping in the pink haired teen's chest and cried.

As Natsu, Coal, and Happy had their small reunion and person walked up behind Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Feeling the hand meet his shoulder Natsu jumped tossing Happy into the air. Natsu looked back to see a familiar face. "Hey Moka," Natsu said smiling seeing his new friend.

"Hey Natsu," Moka said returning the smile. "I have been looking for you all morning," she said pouting.

"Sorry Moka I ran into one of my old friends," Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Friends," Moka questioned tilting her head.

"Yah I forgot Moka I would like you to meet my friend Coal and little brother Happy," Natsu pointed to the white haired teen and blue cat.

"Hallo there I'm Moka," Moka introduced herself while waving at the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Moka I'm Coal," Coal replayed back.

"Aye and I'm Happy," Happy agreed and introduced himself.

"So Natsu where were you going," Moka said returning her sight to the pink haired teen.

"We was about to go explore the outer areas of the school" Natsu said smiling which Moka returned with a blush.

Coal and Happy watch the two and didn't miss the blush on the pink haired girls face and came to the same thought 'she likes him'.

Wanting to mess with Natsu, Coal couldn't pass this moment up "Hey Natsu you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," Coal teased making both pink haired teens blush the color of a tomato.

"She's not m-my g-g-girlfriend, right Moka," Natsu shuttered a bit while blushing a darker shade of red.

"R-r-right," Moka agreed blushing while stilling quick glances at Natsu.

Coal stood there watching them with the same smirk on his face 'Yep they like each other, way to go Natsu' he thought before being brought back out of his thoughts by Happy, who was tugging on his shirt.

"Coal I know you want to tease them more but could we hurry I'm hungry," Happy said using his cute cat face on Coal.

Unable to say no to that face, Coal gave in "Alright buddy lets finish looking around and go get some fish for dinner". Coal looked over at the pink haired teens that were still blushing "Hey love birds if you're done being embarrassed we're leaving" Coal said walking out through the gate.

Hearing Coal, Natsu and Moka snapped out of there daze and followed Coal out the gate.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

While the Natsu and his group of friends where having their little reunion. They failed to notice the group of boys watching them.

"Didn't I tell you she is a looker," and boy with black shoulder length hair, grey eyes and pale skin.

"You aren't kidding nice find Ganesh," a boy with the same colored that went to the middle of his back, blue eyes and pale skin like the other. "What do you say Saizou," he said looking over his shoulder to a boy with brown hair, grey eyes and tan skin.

"Freyr, for once I have to agree, she is a looker," Saizou said smirking, "and I can't wait to taste her".

"What should we do then," Ganesh said turning to Saizou.

"There leaving the school so this would be are best chance to go and get the girl," Freyr throw in his idea.

"I think your right," Saizou agreed before walking to the gate that leads out of the school grounds followed by the other two.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey over here," Happy shouted.

"What is it Happy," Coal said walking up to happy with Natsu and Moka right behind him.

"Look," Happy said pointing

The three teenagers followed the cat's paw to see a single oak tree standing on a patch of ground that was surrounded by a pure blue pond in the middle of field of flowers. There were many different colored flowers ranging from red to violet and when the sun hit he field the flowers gave of a rainbow type sparkle.

"This place is beautiful" Moka said locking over the field with a smile.

"Yah your right to think a place like this exists here" Natsu agreed as he to admire the field.

But out of the three only one found it boring "It's ok, nothing exciting now let's go" Coal spoke his opinion.

As the group admired the field of flowers ignoring the protest coming from Coal to go somewhere that was more exciting they failed to notice that Saizou, Freyr, and Ganesh walk up behind them.

"Look at what we got here a beautiful girl hanging around a bunch of weak, idiotic trash" Saizou said making the group in front of him jump and look back at him.

"Who the hell are you" Coal was the first to speak with a board look.

"I'm Saizou and these are my friends Freyr, and Ganesh," Saizou introduced.

"Alright, Now what do you want," Coal said still not giving a fuck.

"I'm happy you asked," Saizou smirked "we want the girl and that's all" licking his lips while looking at Moka.

Hearing his response Coal looked over at his friends to see Moka with a look of disgust and very pissed off Natsu 'Shit if he goes off this entire field including the surrounding area would be burn to ash' Coal thought. "Sorry we can't do that," Coal gave the three boys an answer.

"Were sorry but we weren't asking you" Freyr said smiling.

"Yah, she's coming with us if you like it or not," Ganesh agreed

"Like we said before where not handing her over," Natsu growled.

"Look here trash you have two options," Saizou said raising two fingers. "one you can hand her over peacefully," putting one finger down "or two we take her and put a beat down on the both of you," putting the second finger down.

Coal and Natsu looked at each other for a few seconds before smirking "How about we go with option C," Coal said.

"What's option C," Saizou laughed.

"We kick the shit out you, and leave with Moka" Natsu said shutting up Saizou.

"I see so that's how it's going to be well you can't say I tried," Saizou said snapping his fingers.

As his fingers snapped Freyr and Ganesh jolted forward and tackled both Coal and Natsu to the ground.

"Natsu, Coal," Moka shouted turn around to look at her friends struggling with their opponents on the ground.

Seeing Moka turn her back to him Saizou took his chance and grabbed her. "Freyr, Ganesh, take good care of the trash," Saizou said turning and leaving with Moka.

Watch Saizou walk away with Moka screaming push both Coal and Natsu over the edge.

"Get the fuck off me," Natsu shouted throwing Freyr off.

"Yah what flame head said," Coal said while kick off Ganesh.

Both of them started to sprint after Moka but Ganesh and Freyr recovered and blocked there path.

"Sorry we can't let you interrupt the boss when he's having fun with his new toy" Ganesh said which pissed Natsu off.

"Toy," Natsu hissed, "She is living thing not some play thing".

Seeing Natsu mood start to flare Coal knew it wouldn't be long until he went off. "Natsu I want you take Happy and go after Moka," Coal said.

"What are yo-," was all Natsu could say before being cut off.

"Natsu now isn't the time to argue go get Moka, I can take care of these assholes," Coal said looking Natsu in the eyes.

Natsu looked in Coal eyes and saw that he was being serious and shock his head agreeing with the plan and called Happy over. Once Happy latched onto Natsu he extended his wings and took off in the direction Moka and Saizou went.

Seeing the pink haired boy move Freyr and Ganesh moved to intercept but got cut off by Coal, "Sorry but this way is block".

"Get the fuck out of our way trash" Freyr growled.

"What if I don't," Coal asked with a smile that would split his face.

Both Freyr and Ganesh looked at each other and smirked which didn't go unnoticed by Coal. "This," was the all they said before being engulfed by a purple light.

Coal covered his eyes from the bright light that covered the two teens. As the light died down Coal opened his eyes to where the two teens where there were now two muscular human sized bulls. Where the teen named Ganesh was standing now stood the bull had black fur and where Freyr stood was a bull with brown fur. They both had long sharp horns that came from their head, and red eyes.

"Wow you're over grown cows, I'm so scared" Coal mocked.

"Bitch, were Minotaur's not cows and you should be scared shitless," Ganesh spat not like what Coal said.

Coal heard this and raised a brow "Bitch please like two over grown cows could scare me," Coal shoot back.

Freyr cracked his knuckles, "Well than I guess were going have to make you scared of us".

"Ow and how are you going to do that," Coal asked.

"By beating your cocky ass in the ground," Ganesh growled out.

"Really now you think you can beat me," Coal said cracking his neck.

Freyr smirked, "Yah we can heck to make it fair well let transform into your monster form".

Coal chuckled and grinned evilly, "Alright, but you are making a big mistake because my monster form isn't something that most people would like to face," hearing this made Ganesh final snap.

"Would you just shut up and transform before I come over there and beat that cocky attitude out of you," Ganesh growled out.

"Fine, Fine I just wanted to warn you alright if you want to see it that bad then here," Coal Said before being engulfed by a blinding white light that forced Freyr and Ganesh to cover their eyes.

After a few seconds the light died down and Freyr and Ganesh removed their arms from their eyes. As they looked in the direction of Coal only to have their eyes go wide, their bodies to shack from fear of what they saw and regretted their mistake. Where Coal once stood there was a half cat-man creature with the same clothes but they were torn do his body transforming. The creature had the head of a tiger, white fur that had black strips that ran from the back of the head down the body and slit eyes that were a dark green. "Y-Y-You c-c-can't be a," Freyr shuttered out in fear unable to finish, "Werecat," Ganesh finished for him.

Coal chuckled at their reactions, "What's the matter you two are you scared," he said with a deeper voice.

"N-n-n-no," Ganesh shuttered out.

"Good then who's going to be first then," Coal smirked knowing that the two were doing their best to not piss themselves and who wouldn't when you're up against an S-Class monster when you're only a B-Class.

Manning up Ganesh was the first to speak still with a hint of fear, "I am you over grown pussy cat". Ganesh let out a snort and put his head down so that the tips of his horns were facing Coal and took off running.

Coal saw this and smiled and waited. As Ganesh was about a few feet away Coal raised his hands and caught the miniature's horns stopping it right in its tracks. This shocked Ganesh.

"What the hell-," was all he got out before Coal let out a mighty roar and picked up Ganesh over his head and threw him like a ragdoll across the felid into the pond.

Freyr stood there looking at where his friends was thrown he failed to notice that Coal was standing right in front of him until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down. 'How did he get in front of me,' Freyr thought crouching down to hold his stomach do to the pain.

"Didn't I tell you that you were making a mistake now you're paying the price," Coal said before ramming his knee into Freyr's chin knocking him out cold. "Well now that you pansies are taken care of I need to go and find Natsu and," Coal started but stopped when he heard a snapping sound and turned only to meet Ganesh who wrapped his arms around Coal and started to squeeze making Coal scream.

"That's it bitch scream I don't know how you stopped me this time but you won't escape my favorite move 'The Bone Crusher'," Ganesh growled out as he added more pressure to his grip.

Coal screamed in pain as he felt every bone in his body start to crack. Coal tried everything possible but fail to escape the grip of the over grown cow's grip, 'Shit this isn't good I can't move,' Coal thought as he struggled. Coal kicked a screamed in pain before noticing one thing, 'Wait a minute I can move my legs,' he thought as an idea popped in his head. "Hey horn head since you're showing me one of your favorite moves let me return a favor and show you mine," Coal said catching Ganesh attention.

"Oww and what would that be," Ganesh mocked adding more pressure.

"This you dick, 'Werecat Secret Art: Roaring Nut Cracker'," Coal said before letting out a roar and driving his knee right into Ganesh groin. As he drove his knee in Coal flinched when felt something pop.

Felling the pain in his groin, Ganesh let go of Coal and dropped to his knees while reaching and holding his groin. "Why did you do that," Ganesh squeaked out in a high pitch voice before passing out do to the huge amount of pain.

Hearing Ganesh voice Coal couldn't help but laugh. Coal was able to come down, "Well now that their taken care of I need to go and find Natsu," Coal said to himself as he transformed back to his human form. Coal turned to leave to only stop after a few steps. "Shit I can't remember which why they went," Coal shouted grabbing his hair and pulled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Natsu and Happy flew through the woods flowing Natsu directions because he could smell Moka sent which Happy found really weird.

"Happy take a right and they should be a few feet from there," Natsu shouted.

"Aye" Happy did what he said and as he broke right they flew through the tree lines into an opening that was surrounded by trees that had lost their leaves and a couple of tome stones laying on the ground. They saw Saizou taking his shirt off while standing over Moka whose clothes were ripped a little. "Now baby the real fun begins," they heard Saizou say as he liked his lips.

"Natsu hold on," Happy said as he moved faster toward Saizou, "Max Speed".

"Happy what are you doing," Natsu replayed before being thrown. "Damn you Happy as he flung into Saizou send them flying across the opening.

"Happy was that alright to just throw Natsu like that," Moka asked looking in the direction in which Natsu landed

Happy made his wings disappear and landed next to Moka. "Aye, Natsu won't care or I think he won't," Happy replayed as he began to worry that he might have pissed off Natsu and his realization came true when heard a shout and saw that it was Natsu.

"Damn it Happy why did you throw me you flying blue ass," Natsu kicked a tree out of the way and started walking to the cat that was scared for his life. Natsu took about six steps seeing Moka eyes widen he stopped to only be hit by something a shot across the opening and all he could hear was Moka shout his name.

"Natsu," Moka screamed as she watched Natsu flew across the air before crashing into a tree. Moka turned to where Natsu was standing to see that Saizou in his monster form which was an Orc. He had spikes on his body, dark tanned skin, razor-sharp teeth, and his tongue sticking out.

"Hahaha take that you bitch," Saizou said throwing the tree away and looked at Happy, "Now it's your turn you damn cat".

Happy stood there in fear as the Orc approached him. 'What do I do I can't fight him,' Happy thought as he began to shack and tears fell from his eyes.

Seeing the blue cat breakdown Moka reached down pulling the blue cat into a hug and tried to com him down. Moka stood there waiting for Saizou and started to shedding tears because her friends were getting hurt because of her.

Saizou approached the crying cat and girl with a smile. "What's the matter girl you're not the one who going to get hurt the cat's the only one," he said trying to act like he cared but the smile on his face which disappeared when he felt the temperature rise and heard a familiar voice, "No, Saizou you're the only one that's going to be hurt". He looked in the direction of the voice only to have his eyes widen when he saw the same pink haired teen that he just smacked with a tree standing with his bangs cover his eyes as blood ran down his face, his shirt completely torn off, and smile spread across his face. But that wasn't the only thing that caught this attention it was the spiraling crimson flames and gold energy rotating around the teen.

Hearing and seeing that there friend was ok Moka and Happy smiled.

"You know something Saizou you talk big but hit like a girl. You're not even strong enough for me to use my powers," Natsu teased, "But since you hit me with a tree and made Moka and Happy cry I'm going to make an exception, I'm going to show you my first form," he finish before being engulfed in a sphere of spiraling gold energy and crimson flames.

The flames and energy that surrounded the boy started to disappear before reviling Natsu who had blackish red dragon scales that cover his upper body and his arms except his upper chest and the palms of his hands. He had scales run across the under and above his eyes, his eyes were gold with slits like a dragons and his hair was spiked up and longer reaching his lower back. But the strange thing was the golden tribal like markings that cover his body. (Over all imagine Goku's super saiyan 4 with super saiyan three hair.)

Seeing the pink haired boy's new form shocked not only Saizou, but Moka and Happy.

Feeling the mass amount of raw power coming from the pink haired teen Saizou couldn't help but ask, "What the hell are you".

Natsu was about to answer but was cut off by Moka, "Impossible, Natsu you're a dragon".

"Bingo," was all Natsu said in a deep voice, smiling showing off his newly grown teeth.

Finding it hard to believe that one of the mightiest beast to ever lived stood in front of him, " Your lying you piece of trash there's no way you're a dragon," he shouted.

"I'm not then I'm just going to have to prove that I am," Natsu replayed back to the Orc's statement.

"Like hell after I'm done with you I'm going to eat that damn cat and then fuck the shit out of that girl," Saizou shouted running at Natsu with his left hand cocked back. As he reached the half dragon he throw his fist forward only for Natsu to put one hand up and stop it shocking the Orc.

"Is that all you got," Natsu smirked before grabbing his left arm pulling it forward to and brought his elbow down and his knee up breaking it. But Natsu didn't stop there he spun around and drove his other elbow in Saizou's stomach send him flying backwards a few feet.

Saizou stood there in pain as his anger built up until he finally exploded, "You bitch I'm going to make you pay, because there is no way a fake dragon is going to beat me," he shouted running at Natsu.

"Saizou it think it's about time to end this but before we do I have to pay you back for insulting me, and making my friends cry," roared out as his tight fist was engulfed by gold light that was surrounded by crimson flames that toke the form of a dragons head.

Saizou reached Natsu and throw his right arm forward to only have Natsu dodge it.

"It's over 'Fairy Dragon Secret Art: Blazing Fist'," Natsu shouted ramming his fist into the Orc's stomach sending him flying throw the woods about fifty feet making a path of destruction with burnt trees and destroyed earth. At the end you could see a burnt Saizou lying on the ground groining in pain.

Knowing the battle was over Natsu turned back into him normal form showing his tone body. Natsu turned to face his friends only to be tackled by a happy Moka who was crying still. "Moka are you alright," Natsu asked with a caring tone.

"Yah, I'm fine just happy that you're fine that's all," Moka replayed wiping her tears away.

"Of course I'm ok you think that asshole could have beaten me," Natsu replayed back smiling which made Moka smile.

"Right," she agreed.

While they had their little moment they fail to notice their position. Moka was sitting on Natsu and straddling his hips with torn clothes, while Natsu was half naked. But the position didn't go unnoticed by a certain blue cat.

"They liiiiiiiiiiike each other," Happy rolled his tongue making both pink haired teens blush and jump up from their position. There was an awkward silence until Natsu spoke.

"Alright, I think it's time to go and find Coal don't you think Moka," Natsu said still embarrassed.

"Yah, your right," Moka replayed still with a blush across her face.

"What do say Happy you ready to go find the fuzz ball," Natsu turned to the blue cat.

"Aye, and we need to hurry because knowing Coal he gotten himself lost," Happy said remembering that his brother has no since of direction.

"Well if your both ready lets go," Natsu shouted walking back into the forest with Moka and Happy right behind him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ok, where the fuck am I," Coal asked himself looking around to find only trees and rocks.

**(Author Note)**

**Sorry I know this seemed a little rushed but I have been busy with test and midterms.**

**I also would like to thank all of those who favorite this and followed. Also to those who reviewed this thanks for the encouragement and the tips to help make this story better. **

**Again Thank you and to tell you know I'm not going to abandon this story but some chapters might be a little late do to my school and work interrupting my free time.**


End file.
